10 ways to annoy the death note characters
by horrifyingvelciraptor
Summary: How to annoy the death note characters. R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: L

1. Call him a panda.

2. Shout "A new face! Let's cuddle him!" whenever you see him.

3. Scream randomly.

4. Tell him Light/Misa/Near/Aizawa/Matsuda/Pretty Much Anyone ate all his cake.

5. And/ or strawberries

6. And/or cookies

7. Mutter Pervert/Stalker/Gay whenever he mentions Light

8. Follow him around all day singing "Hi I'm Bob, I'm a goldfish, and a goldfish has a memory span of... Hi I'm Bob, I'm a goldfish-"

9. Call him any other letter than L

10. Repeat everything he says in alternating deep and squeaky voices


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Light Yagami

1. Call him Lightkins.

2. Point out that Yagami backwards is "I'm a gay".

3. Tell him as funny as his face is, it's not that hilarious.

4. Tell him he laughs like a chipmunk.

5. Show him fanfiction of him and L.

6. Call from a blocked number and say you kidnapped Misa when she's sitting right next to him.

7. Then say "Oh, sorry, it's a squirrel."

8. Crush a bag of potato chips next to his ear.

9. When only he and L are in the room ask when the wedding is.

10. When only he and anyone other than Misa is in the room, suggest awful baby names.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Misa

1. Ask her when she's getting married to L/Matsuda/Mello/Ryuk/Aizawa (Only ask when they're in the room).

2. Suggest awful baby names.

3. When she tells you she's not pregnant, blink rapidly and say, "Oh, ok. I just thought cause... never mind.".

4. Tell her L pervs on her.

5. Show her Light x L fanfiction.

6. Convince her it's true.

7. Laugh when she confronts Light about it.

her "gullible" isn't in the dictionary.

9. Laugh when she checks.

10. Tell her Light is gay (He probably is).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mello (as requested by Sonizuen)

1. Ask him does he know the pretty girl you saw Matt with earlier.

2. Tell him Matt's straight.

3. Ask him when he's getting married to L/Light/Matsuda/Aizawa/Misa/Ryuk.

4. Tell him (insert name) ate all his chocolate.

5. Give him a bag containing a hot pink thong and tell him Matt says be at his room at eleven.

6. Give him a fake diabetes test.

him the results don't look good.

8. Ask can you do his hair.

9. Ask if he's a man or a woman.

10. When he glares, say "What? It's a fair question.".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Matt

1. Tell him Mello's straight.

2. Tell him Mello's cheating on him with L/Light/Matsuda/Ryuk/Aizawa/Misa.

3. Tell him you broke all his games.

4. And/or consoles.

5. Show him MelloxMatt yaoi fanfiction.

6. Tell him you killed Mello.

7. SmackCam him in the middle of a game.

8. Take out a chainsaw and laugh as they scream.

9. Hold up a thumb and ask how many fingers you're holding up.

10. Dye his hair pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Near (As requested by Ourfavouritefangirl)

1. Laugh when his voice cracks.

2. Do the Cup Song on his head.

3. Ask if you can do his hair.

4. Kiss him on the cheek.

5. When he looks at you weird, mutter about hormonal teenagers.

6. Then do a diva finger snap and say, "I don't think you can handle this!".

7. Throw Skittles at him and yell "Taste the rainbow, bitch!".

8. Force him to wear a blue/pink/green knitted hat.

9. Tell him blue/pink/green is totally his colour.

10. Dress him up and do his hair and make-up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Matsuda

1. Follow him around all day saying "Super kawaii!".

2. Mutter "Useless." as he leaves the room.

3. Every time he says something shout "You idiot, Matsuda!".

4. Cry on him when watching titanic.

5. Hide under his bed and yell "Waffles! " "rainbow spew" and "eep eep mceep eep" in the middle of the night.

6. Tell him Misa says she can't keep going behind Light's back like this.

sure both Misa and Light are in the room.

8. Make him wear a hat that looks like a kitten.

9. Tell him Light/L/Mello/Matt/Aizawa/Misa/Rem will never love him.

10. Make him hide all Mello's chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shuichi Aizawa

1. Tell him you lost your homework/purse/phone in his hair.

2. Write a fake love letter and give it to him (yes, I know he's married).

3. Say it's from Misa.

4. Watch The Hunger Games.

5. Cry on him.

6. Watch The Ring/ The Grudge.

7. Scream loudly at all the scary bits.

8. Poke him all day.

9. Scream loudly every fifteen seconds.

10. Poke his afro then scream "It's alive!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ryuk

1. Tell him (insert name) ate all his apples.  
>2. Give him a fake love letter.<br>3. Tell him it's from Rem.  
>4. Throw oranges at him.<br>5. Scream randomly.  
>6. Narrate everything he's doing.<br>7. Tell him Rem keeps a diary about how much she loves him.  
>8. Tell him Light's straight.<br>9. Tell him Misa says Light is hers.  
>10. Replace all his apples with any other fruit.<p> 


End file.
